


A Good Dream [Podfic]

by Mikazuki_Nika, TrashAYfanfiction



Series: Nika's Banana Fish Oneshots [6]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cover Art, Gen, Heavy Angst, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: "-Guess it's a good dream. Aw, let him enjoy it." She sighed helplessly.Little did she know that she had bore witness to the start of an eternal dream.Immediate post-canon in the library.





	A Good Dream [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mikazuki_Nika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Good Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697656) by [Mikazuki_Nika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikazuki_Nika/pseuds/Mikazuki_Nika). 



> How the fuck does HTML image embedding work. I have followed many tutorial and it doesn't.....  
> Cover art is on SoundCloud


End file.
